gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Attachments
with all its attachments.]] Attachments are weapon addons exclusively featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The player can buy different attachments on weapons in order to alter the weapon's performance. They can be bought and equipped at Ammu-Nation. Integral suppressors were featured on weapons in Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and The Ballad of Gay Tony. In Grand Theft Auto 2, San Andreas and Vice City Stories, suppressed weapons could be used for stealth purposes. However, in Vice City, Liberty City Stories and The Ballad of Gay Tony, they had no purpose other than being an aesthetic feature. Attachments can greatly affect the performance of a gun, especially if used in combinations. For example, attaching a scope allows for a better weapon range, while attaching a suppressor allows for better stealth and less recoil. Attachments can vary depending on the gun type (ex: shotguns will not receive scopes). Some guns cannot have attachments at all, or can only have extended magazines. List of Firearms with Attachments *All handguns except single-shot ones (Stun Gun, Flare Gun, Marksman Pistol) *All shotguns except the Sawed-Off Shotgun and Musket *All submachine guns and light machine guns *All assault rifles *All sniper rifles *The Grenade Launcher List of Attachments Extended Clip Extended Clip increases the magazine capacity of the equipped weapon. This makes reloading less frequent. It is especially helpful with fast-firing weapons as it prevents the weapon from burning through the mag ammunition quickly. Percentage increase varies, going from 33% (some pistols) to 300% (Assault Shotgun) Flashlight The Flashlight is a small attachment mounted on the side of the barrel that can illuminate areas. It only functions when aiming down the sights, and can be turned on/off. The Flashlight's power is limited but is sufficient enough to illuminate dark areas. This makes the attachment effective at night. A downside is that active flashlights can help other players localize the user. Something worth noting is that when a player looks directly at an active flashlight, it lights up the screen. This makes seeing the flashlight user harder at night. A handheld version of this attachment was introduced in the Halloween Surprise, but only for PS4, Xbox One and PC. Scope The Scope is an optical attachment that replaces the equipped weapon's iron sights with a precision scope. On third person view, the scope only affects the zoom level while aiming the weapon, making engaging targets at long range easier. On first person view, it replaces the iron sights with a red dot sight, which is effective if one does not like the weapon's sights, especially if they are obstructive. Advanced Scope The Advanced Scope is an attachment exclusive to the Sniper Rifle and Heavy Sniper. It increases the scope magnification and also changes the scope overlay. The attachment is helpful for long-range fights. Grip The Grip is an underbarrel attachment. The grip increases accuracy, which is especially useful at mid-range and long-range. This is also noticeable in first person view as it decreases the viewkick caused by the weapon when firing. Suppressor The Suppressor is a barrel modification that silences the shots of the equipped weapon and also decreases muzzle flash. Suppressor are helpful for stealth purposes as they tend to make people more oblivious to gunfire than unsuppressed weapons. In some missions of Grand Theft Auto V, namely "Friends Reunited", "The Merryweather Heist", "Monkey Business" and "The Construction Assassination", it is possible to use suppressed weapons to kill foes without alterting nearby NPCs (unless they see the body). In Grand Theft Auto Online, firing a suppressed weapon in Deathmatches does not make the player show up on the mini-map as they would by firing an unsuppressed weapon. However, as downsides, the damage per shot and maximum range of the equipped weapon are slightly decreased. The Combat PDW features an integrated suppressor. Gallery Flashlight render GTA V.png|Flashlight Scope model 1 render GTA V.png|Scope (model 1) Scope model 2 render GTA V.png|Scope (model 2) Scope model 3 render GTA V.png|Scope (model 3) Grip render GTA V.png|Grip Suppressor render GTA V.png|Suppressor Advanced Scope GTA V.png|Advanced Scope GTA 5 Flashlight on the Advanced Rifle.jpg|Flashlight on the Advanced Rifle GTA 5 Flashlight on the Pistol.jpg|Flashlight on the Pistol GTA 5 Scope 1 on the SMG.jpg|Scope 1 on the SMG GTA 5 Scope 2 on the MG.jpg|Scope 2 on the MG GTA 5 Scope 3 on the Combat MG.jpg|Scope 3 on the Combat MG GTA 5 Advanced Scope on the Heavy Sniper.jpg|Advanced Scope on the Heavy Sniper Trivia *The "Extended Clip" attachment name is incorrect. Clips are extremely uncommon and the term is sometimes used to refer to magazines. Technicaly, Clips are intended to feed the magazine, and Magazines are intended to feed the weapon. At this point, "extended clips" means that there are more bullets in a normal size magazine (i.e. feeding a 30-bullet cartridge magazine box with more than 30 bullet cartridges), but in-game, all receives an enlarged magazine. The correct name would be "Extended Magazine". *After the Heists Update, the brown scope variant was changed to black. The front lens of the scope was also tinted yellow. However, the scope's vision and zoom were not affected, instead retaining the same red dot. *In the official BradyGames guide, it lists the RPG as having a Grip attachment. It is possible that this was a cut feature. See Also *Weapons in GTA V hu:Fegyverbővítmények Category:Miscellaneous Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online